With the development of the OLED technology, the OLED will become the major display panel on the next period. More particularly, the touch screen will be more universally. During the manufacture process of the OLED, the traditional process comprises the following steps: clean, coating film, laser, exposure, etching and photo-resist removal and so on in proper order. The process should be operated on the different machines. Currently, refer to FIG. 1, the liquid crystal display panel can be transmitted to the different machines with the back wheels. But the imprint will be remained on the surface of the liquid crystal display panel on the contact transmitting way. So the film on the surface of liquid crystal display panel will be waved away and then the passing rate will be reduced.